The present invention generally relates to systems, methods and apparatus for removing stains and spills from carpet, upholstery and the like, although some aspects and features of the present invention are not limited to use in such fields and will find broader application, as will be apparent from the following disclosure.
Electric carpet cleaning machines, including shampooing machines and carpet steamers, are well known. However, such machines can be heavy and cumbersome to move and manipulate. Such machines are also inconvenient to use when a small spill or stain needs to be lifted or cleaned, as opposed to cleaning a room or larger area. Handheld electric or battery operated devices are also known, which include scrubbers and sprayers as well as suctioning for cleaning and lifting spills and stains. Nonetheless, it is believed that there is room for improvement over such devices and machines. One or more aspects or features of the invention are intended to address such need.